craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons and Dragons/Ekra
Ekra of the Nyukyuk is a near-Human dracodruid searching for the power to defeat Aprakath, an ancient black dragon who holds dominion over her tribe. Draconic form Level 2 features * Hit points at 1st level (Draconic form): 10 + Constitution modifier * Hit points at Higher Levels (Draconic form): 6 + Constitution modifier per level after 1st * Draconic form (Black dragon): Beginning at 2nd level, you can shapeshift into the form of a black dragon. While in this form, you gain blindsight in a 10 ft radius, darkvision in a 60 ft radius, a 30 ft swim speed, the ability to breathe air or water, and immunity to acid damage. * Natural weapons ** Claw (+Wisdom modifier to hit, 1d8+Wisdom modifier slashing damage) ** Bite (+Wisdom modifier to hit, 2d4+Wisdom modifier piercing damage) * Breath weapon (Black dragon): You know the acid breath spell. You always have this spell prepared, and it does not count against your maximum number of prepared spells. * Dragon hide: Your natural AC is 16. * Nyukyuk tactics: (Divine Smite) When you hit a creature with a melee attack, you can expend a spell slot to deal additional acid damage to the target. Add 2d8 acid damage for a first-level spell slot, and 1d8 additional acid damage for each spell level higher than 1st, up to 5d8 total damage. * Watermeld: While submerged in fresh water, you may use Hide as a bonus action. Level 5 features * Extra Attack: You can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Level 8 features * Improved Draconic form: You gain flight speed equal to your speed. Your draconic form is now that of a young dragon, increasing your size to Large. General Level 1 features * Hit dice: 1d6 per level * Hit points at 1st level: 7 + Constitution modifier * Hit points at Higher Levels: 5 + Constitution modifier per level after 1st * Armor proficiencies: None * Weapon proficiencies: Daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs, light crossbows * Tool proficiencies: None * Saving throw proficiencies: Intelligence, Wisdom * Skill proficiencies: Animal Handling, Medicine, Nature, Religion * Dragon Ancestor (Black dragon): Can speak, read, and write Draconic. Your proficiency bonus is doubled when making Charisma checks while interacting with dragons. Level 2 features * Draconic form (Black dragon) * Spellcasting Level 3 features * Draconic vigor: (Divine Health) You are immune to disease. * Channeled Power: (Channel Divinity) Once per rest, you may use one of your Channeled Power spells. * Channeled Power: Control Undead: As an action, target an undead creature within 30 ft. The creature makes a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed throw, the target must obey your commands for 24 hours or until this Channeled Power is used again. An undead whose CR is greater than or equal to your level is immune to this effect. * Channeled Power: Frightful Presence: (Dreadful Aspect) All creatures of your choice within 30 ft make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed throw, the creatures are frightened of your for 1 minute. If a creature affected by this effect ends its turn more than 30 ft away from you, it can make another Wisdom saving throw, ending this effect on a successful save. * Draconic Heritage I (Black dragon): You know the darkness and Melf's acid arrow spells. You always have these spells prepared, and they do not count against your maximum number of prepared spells. Level 4 features * Ability score improvement Level 5 features * Draconic Heritage II (Black dragon): You know the water walk and stinking cloud spells. You always have these spells prepared, and they do not count against your maximum number of prepared spells. Level 6 features * Elemental Affinity: Add your Charisma modifier to the damage of spells that deal the type of damage associated with your Dragon Ancestor. Level 7 features * Aura of Hate: You and all allies within 10 ft gain a bonus to melee damage rolls equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum +1). * Draconic Heritage III (Black dragon): You know the freedom of movement and locate creature spells. You always have these spells prepared, and they do not count against your maximum number of prepared spells. Level 8 features * Ability score improvement Level 9 features * Draconic Heritage IV (Black dragon): You know the insect plague and scrying spells. You always have these spells prepared, and they do not count against your maximum number of prepared spells. Level 14 features * Dragon Wings Level 15 features * Draconic Resistance: You gain resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage inflicted by nonmagical weapons. Level 18 features * Draconic Presence * Improved Aura of Hate: The radius of your Aura of Hate becomes 30 ft. Level 20 features * Dread Lord Acid breath * 1st-level evocation * Casting time: 1 action * Range: 15 ft by 5 ft * Components: S * Duration: Instantaneous You exhale acid in a long line-shaped area. Each creature in the area must make a Dexterity saving throw, and takes 3d8 Acid damage on a failed throw or half as much damage on a successful throw. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the longer dimension of the range increases by 15 ft and the damage increases by 1d8 per slot level above the 1st.